Recently, as further miniaturization of large scale integrated circuits (LSI) proceeds, a technology for processing a more delicate structure is demanded. In response to such demand, an attempt has already been started in which a fine pattern is formed using a phase-separated structure formed by self-assembly of a block copolymer having mutually incompatible blocks bonded together. (see for example, Patent Document 1).
For using a phase separation structure of a block copolymer, it is necessary to form a self-assembly nano structure through a microphase separation only in desired regions, and arrange the nano structure in a desired direction. To achieve a desired structure having desired position and orientation, graphoepitaxy to achieve desired phase-separated pattern by a guide pattern and chemical epitaxy to achieve desired phase-separated pattern by difference in the chemical state of the substrate are proposed (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 1).